


Sweet Music

by Philomela



Series: Sweeter the Sun [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomela/pseuds/Philomela
Summary: Playlists I created as I was writing "Be Still My Foolish Heart".last updated 10/30/19





	1. S.O.B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Orion Black shortens to S.O.B -- coincidence? I think not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of 80s punk bands.
> 
> **p.s.** Just realized that his playlist is a bit more diverse than Hadrians...


	2. H.A.B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian is a Black, and has insecurities but he was raised by Alphard and Penelope and was much loved. He gravitates more towards groups in the post-punk wave, as well as gothic, alt-rock and new wave (and whatever category you shove HIM under). I was a bit more liberal with the time frame, allowing songs/groups that were more 90s than 80s.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **p.s.** Anyone notice that certain bands showed up on both of their playlists? Totally on purpose.


End file.
